<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Guess I Care About You, and Other Choices We Keep Making by Jicklet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070847">I Guess I Care About You, and Other Choices We Keep Making</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jicklet/pseuds/Jicklet'>Jicklet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Princess and a Pirate walk into each other's lives [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, I Won't Say I'm in Love on repeat, Love Confessions, Lovers to Friends, Mermista sure is working through some stuff, Mind Control, but still lovers, with the possible exception of mermista's dad taking a brief vacation from dad island</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jicklet/pseuds/Jicklet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sea Hawk looked a little sad, and scared, but she could still see it. The way he always looked at her. Not the infatuation of their early days, when she was just someone pretty and witty and an adventure worth trying for. But something fond, patient. Still adoring, but because he knew her now, knew her and still liked her. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> He drives her nuts, she leaves him feeling underappreciated. But they keep trying, because life gets better when they do.</p><p>(Mermista and Sea Hawk through the course of the series, from Mermista’s perspective.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Princess and a Pirate walk into each other's lives [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Before Princess Prom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lotta feelings about these two! Their dynamic is fun — She has trouble talking about her feelings, he just can’t shut up about his — but they don’t quite <em>work </em>at first. They both have to learn and grow, together. </p><p>All together, this is the longest thing I've ever written, which is wild considering it started with me connecting the strings on my conspiracy board, trying to decide how I thought their relationship played out behind the scenes. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“If soulmates do exist, they're not found. They're made.”</em><br/>
<em>– Michael, The Good Place</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Prologue: Before Princess Prom</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>So here’s the thing.</p><p>Mermista could go by herself to this overblown party. She absolutely could. Sparkle princess and her friends were bound to be there, she could hang around them and have a decent time. And transport wasn’t an issue, even if she didn’t literally control the ocean, with her kingdom recovering she could have her pick of decent captains to sail one of their boats there and back.</p><p>But… Okay, the dressing up part of parties was her favorite part, and in her experience, they'd all pretty much sucked after that. They were full of people, people who expected her to be charming upon threat of spending the night hovering awkwardly near the buffet table.</p><p>And look, whatever his flaws, you had to admit, Sea Hawk made a good buoy in the treacherous waves of socializing. When people had other friends to say hi to, he’d stick by her side. When there were silences to fill, Sea Hawk would definitely have something to say.</p><p>At the very least, he'd make it interesting. Even if “interesting” meant anything from “surprisingly fun” to “everything was ruined.” It could really go either way on outings with Sea Hawk.</p><p>And even if it did... Well. They hadn't had a new story in a while.</p><p>“Hey, so, I need a favor…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[gestures casually to Next Chapter button]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. After thinking Entrapta was dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Sea Hawk, take me home.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>On their ride to the prom, Sea Hawk had been so excited about the whole thing that Mermista had ended up spending a good chunk of the journey groaning with her hands over her ears.</p><p>The ride back home was a completely different experience.</p><p>As they left other princesses behind, Sea Hawk set them out to sea with nary a shanty, or any commentary at all. He watched his hands more carefully than she’d realized he was capable of.</p><p>Before they’d left, she’d overheard him telling Bow to make sure to call on him if any of them had need. Other than that, he’d mainly followed her lead and stayed quiet, for once. When he wasn’t paying careful attention to the operation of his ship, she saw him (out of the corner of her eye) watching her (blatantly) with concern.</p><p>The sea breeze ruffled her hair in a familiar sort of way, and Mermista’s thoughts shifted from her own home over the horizon to the kingdom of Dryl she'd never visited. Who might be over there, waiting for their Princess to return? Did Entrapta have family? She didn't know. Mermista didn’t really know anything about that weird little geek, except that she’d wanted to help her friends, and now she was gone. She’d never help anyone again and it was all because the rest of them had decided they couldn’t handle their problems alone.</p><p>Mermista stood up abruptly and stretched.</p><p>“I'm gonna go for a dip. I feel like—” <em>like death</em> was her normal end to that sentence, but… well. “Like, super gross.” That trip through the sewers was going to haunt her for a while.</p><p>Sea Hawk perked up from where he'd been leaning on the wheel. “I'll stop the ship—”</p><p>She waved her hand dismissively. “Nah. I'll keep pace.” And with that, she flipped over the edge. She had a tail by the time she entered the water.</p><p>Surrounded by her element, Mermista felt a calm spread over her. The ocean was comforting, familiar. Quiet.</p><p>She had spent a lot of time in the quiet, by herself.</p><p>Breaking the surface, she looked up at the ship to find Sea Hawk watching her.</p><p>“Hey, creeper,” she called.</p><p>He slipped off his elbow. “I <em>beg</em> your pardon—”</p><p>She snorted. “Get down here.”</p><p>“I—” His offended sputtering cut off abruptly as he glanced behind him. “We'd have to stop.”</p><p>She shrugged. “What are we late for?”</p><p>He blinked in surprise. Then all at once, he attempted to do at least three things. “Let me just—!” he disappeared from the edge, jacket flying through the air. As Mermista trailed idly through the water, the ship's sails folded back and the whole thing slowed.</p><p>Sea Hawk reappeared without his shirt, shucking off his pants and headband before diving in his underwear. (And bandana. Ugh.)</p><p>She slipped under the water right as he entered it, diving down deeper to watch him surface and look around for her.</p><p>She grinned.</p><p>Right as he started to look down, she shot upwards and grabbed his ankles, pulling him under.</p><p>There were a lot of outraged bubbles.</p><p>She laughed, swimming up to where he was glaring blearily at her underwater. Also, he was. still. <em>whining. </em></p><p>She rolled her eyes and covered his mouth with her hand. “You're going to run out of air, idiot,” she said, her own words clear with her magic.</p><p>He pouted at her, which only lasted until she removed her hand, trailing her thumb across his lips as she did.</p><p>Her heart thumped. Huh.</p><p>She turned over her shoulder and finally surfaced so he could talk.</p><p>“You should've seen your faaaace,” she laughed, circling around him like a shark.</p><p>Surprisingly, he was already smiling at her fondly. “It feels like an eternity since I've heard you laugh.”</p><p>Her cheeks warmed. Well, that was—gross, no. She ducked under the water, swimming beneath and emerging behind him. At the sound of her splash he started to turn — But she draped herself over his back before he could see her face.</p><p>He was... sturdy. It was kinda nice. Not that she'd missed it or anything.</p><p>She could feel his heart thumping wildly against her forearm.</p><p>After everything they'd gone through in the past day, Princess Prom already felt like an eternity ago, but…</p><p>“Thanks for being my plus one, or whatever,” she murmured.</p><p>He immediately perked up. “Anytime, anywhere, if my Princess needs a plus one… SEA HAWK will be there!”</p><p>It wasn't in song, but the rhyming took him dangerously close. “You're ruining itttt,” she grumbled, dunking him under again.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As she raised them back up to the boat on a column of water, it occurred to her that he must've been counting on her to do that for them. He hadn't left himself any way for him to get back up on his own. Trusted her to do so.</p><p>Or, equally possible, maybe he'd just forgotten.</p><p>She scowled. He'd better not get himself stuck out here on his own someday.<strike></strike></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They arrived back at Salineas at sunset.</p><p>“Tah dahhh!” Sea Hawk sang as she watched the colors shift on the functioning Sea Gate. “One princess returned <em>skillfully </em>to her kingdom, as promised.”</p><p>He swept into a showy bow, running a hand through his hair as he stood back up to return it to its usual elegant tousle. She snorted, turning away.</p><p>There it was, home. Her castle. With a butler-guard, and a part time cook, and a father, sometimes. After the whirlwind of the last few days, she thought she’d been fully prepared to go back and be a hermit again, but.</p><p>She didn't look at him as she said, “If you wanna stay and hang out or whatever, that would be cool.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><strike>Sea Hawk definitely wears a speedo at all times, pass it on. </strike><br/> <br/>Next chapter hint: <i>"Come to think of it, Mermista never invites me to hang out with her other friends." </i></p><p>I'm also Jicklet on Tumblr if you want to say hi!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Following the Battle of Bright Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She'd forgotten how different things could be when Sea Hawk was around.</p><p>Usually, she was so stupid aware of how people were looking at her, expecting her to act. But with Sea Hawk? The man had been made without the ability to feel shame or judge other people. Things she'd be mortified to consider around anyone else were… fine, with him.</p><p>They had races for stupid stakes, him in his boat and she in her mermaid form. They played pranks on her butler-guard until the man threatened to quit. A few select nights, they made up alter egos and went out on the town in character. She could be whoever she wanted with Sea Hawk, and go back to being the Princess of Salineas the rest of the time.</p><p>It was like a vacation from the rest of her life.</p><p>The problem was, you couldn't have vacations and your regular life at the same time. She'd tried it before.</p><p>You see, Regular Mermista had other friends who looked at her with raised eyebrows when the guy she brought along challenged the doorman to a duel of honor.</p><p>Regular Mermista burned with shame hotter than the flames she had to explain to certain gondola owners, while they demanded to know what the hell That Guy had been thinking.</p><p>She didn't know, was the thing.</p><p>How could he be like that?</p><p>Look, Mermista liked who she was. People listened to her, she didn't take any shit. She'd worked hard for that. But, sometimes…</p><p>Sometimes, when she went to talk to her other friends, or her dad, and they treated her like they always had — like Mermista didn't care, didn't get it, like they couldn't hear what she wasn't saying out loud — it <em>hurt. </em></p><p>And she was so past that. Or at least, she had been.</p><p>So then there was Sea Hawk. Waltzing around like nothing touched him, like he didn't get why anything should bother anybody.</p><p>It couldn't last.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey so, look, something came up. Can't make it tonight.”</p><p>
  <em>“Oh! ...Oh. Well that’s, haha. No problem. …Is everything all right?”</em>
</p><p>“Yeah, ‘s fine. You remember Pearl and Fred, we're gonna hang.”</p><p>
  <em>“Well that sounds fun. You know—”</em>
</p><p>“Great. I'll call you, okay?”</p><p>
  <em>“Mermista—”</em>
</p><p>She punched the off button, flinging the communication pad into her nest of pillows.</p><p><em>"Ugh." </em>She was annoyed, and more annoyed because she didn't know <em>why. </em></p><p>Okay yeah, it was kind of a dick move to cancel on him so late, but. She could spend time with other friends! They could have their fun some other time. He'd get over it. She didn't feel bad.</p><p>She stomped over to her closet.</p><p>
  <em>Why wouldn't he push back? </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was a week and a half before he finally contacted her first. That was admittedly longer than she'd expected, she'd started to wonder if he'd finally pissed off the wrong person, or burned one fateful boat without an escape plan, or<em>—</em></p><p>She stabbed at the answer button. “Heyyy.”</p><p>“Mermista!” He was on his boat, she could see the ocean rocking gently behind him. “You look radiant. As, as always.”</p><p>She squinted at him. He was smiling, but it was weird. “Why is your voice like that?”</p><p>“Like what?” He squeaked. Her eyes narrowed further.</p><p>He coughed awkwardly and looked somewhere beyond the camera. “Mermista, I need to talk to you.”</p><p>She sat up straight. Oh. Oh no. This was worse than she'd thought. “Sea Hawk—”</p><p>“Please, I need to get my feelings out.” His voice was very high, and it was <em>freaking her out.</em> He was never, ever nervous about his feelings for her.</p><p>“Sea Hawk, are you kidnapped?” She scanned the background for clues. He didn’t look kidnapped. “What's going on?”</p><p>“No! Nothing! What?” He paused. “...Are you worried about me?” Okay, now that sounded like normal gooey Sea Hawk. She sighed.</p><p>“Mermista…” He took a deep breath, face growing serious. “Mermista, are you… embarrassed of me?”</p><p>Her heart fell to the floor. “…What?”</p><p>“I adore hanging out with you, just us, and I know it's different around other people, it's hard for you, and I get that, but I…” He looked down. “It feels like you don't want them to see me with you, and. That hurts.”</p><p>He looked miserable.</p><p>Mermista <em>felt</em> miserable. She'd never seen him like this.</p><p>“Sea Hawk, I didn't know…” <em>that you could feel bad,</em> was a terrible way to end that sentence, actually. “…you were feeling like that.”</p><p>“Well, I was. Am.” He looked proud and a little scared for being able to say so. “I had a talk with a new friend, and we came to the conclusion that I am very cool, and even if you are also cool, I shouldn't have to feel like this!”</p><p>Now he looked even more nervous, which normally she'd point out was definitely undermining the whole “very cool” thing. But.</p><p>She thought back to the Dolphin Social again, the way her friends had all looked at Sea Hawk and back to her, like <em>Him, really?</em> They didn’t get it. What made him special.</p><p>But instead of defending him, she’d tried to sort the different pieces of her life into boxes. Tried to put him in a box.</p><p>Mermista looked back to the screen to see him start to speak and stop himself. It was seriously weird from him. He’d never been able to hold himself back to fill her silences before.</p><p>
  <em>This was important. </em>
</p><p>It felt like pulling out her own teeth, but she really needed him to stop making that face. “Sea Hawk I'm… sorry.” She couldn't look at him. “You're not the problem, please don't... don't feel bad.”</p><p>When he didn't reply, she finally looked up to find him staring at her, eyes wide and misty. “Oh, Mermista…” he choked out.</p><p>No, NO. That was enough of that. “Uhhh, so!” she interrupted loudly. “They've got trivia night at Nautilus Cove tomorrow. Some of us were going, and… Did you want to come?”</p><p>He went quiet.</p><p>Then: “...They have karaoke there, do they not?”</p><p>“NO.” she snapped. “NO karaoke, we are going for the trivia.”</p><p>“Of course, of course,” he grinned.</p><p>Great, he was already starting to get ideas. She groaned. “Look, do you wanna come or not?”</p><p>And there he was. His smile back up to full power, he gazed at her like she was the greatest thing on Etheria. “My dearest Mermista.” Oh, he had leapt to his feet. “It would be my honor to be your escort!”</p><p>“Alright alright, chill. It's just trivia.” <em>Augh,</em> he was just so much. Her face was burning.</p><p>But her face would get over it.</p><p>“Prepare to be astounded by my trivial knowledge!” he declared, stepping a foot onto his chair for emphasis. She snorted. He didn’t notice, or at least pretended he didn't. Stroking thoughtfully at his mustache he continued, “What’s our team name? Is there a dress code? What time tomorrow shall I arrive to sweep you off your feet?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah. Tomorrow.” She bit her lip. “…Where are you right now?”</p><p>His litany of questions petered out. “Hm? Ah.” He visibly perked up. “Would you like me to come over?”</p><p><em>Yes. </em>She shrugged.</p><p>“Excellent!” He beamed at her. “Because as it so happens… I am in your harbor, and your guard has been glaring at me suspiciously for an hour now.”</p><p>She couldn't help but laugh. “See you soon.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fascinated by Mermista's guard-butler. That dude needs a raise. And some more co-workers.<br/> </p><p>Next chapter hint: <i>"Everyone keeps telling me everything is perfect, but..."</i></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. After the Portal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No Sea Hawk in Season Three? I think not.<br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the comments so far! ♥ I'm glad to hear you guys have been enjoying it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They'd prevented calamity, for most of Etheria.</p><p>Queen Angella was gone.</p><p>Mermista was so, so, tired.</p><p>By the time she'd gotten back to Salineas, Sea Hawk's boat was already there.</p><p>Her… boyfriend? They still hadn't put a label on <em>them.</em> After their last real talk, she'd been so mortified and he'd been so miserable that they had yet to attempt anything like it since.</p><p>Truth was, he couldn't stay on land for long, and it drove them both nuts when he'd tried. So, he still went out in search of adventure, and she stayed back and ruled her kingdom. More and more often, he docked at Salineas. They had fun, and whatever it was suited them both just fine. It worked, okay. No need to shake things up.</p><p>She walked up to the dock and flicked a hand to jostle the boat. Which Dragon's Daughter was this now, she wondered.</p><p>Sea Hawk’s head popped up over the side. “Mermista!” Had he been lying on the deck? Whatever.</p><p>He didn't bother with the plank, just vaulted over the side of the ship to land in front of her. Trying to pretend he wasn't stumbling to his feet he asked, “Are you all right? What happened out there?”</p><p>
  <em>Go away—I’m glad you’re here—I don’t know—Doesn't matter—Glimmer is worse—Did you see what I saw?</em>
</p><p>“‘Mista?”</p><p>His voice was soft, deep. His real voice, none of the showmanship he usually put into it. It startled her enough that she looked into his face as he gently took her hands. His gaze was concerned but warm.</p><p>Before she'd left Bright Moon, Bow had tried to ask her what she'd seen in the portal — for science, presumably. She had refused to answer.</p><p>She might've been curious about what the others had seen, but she wouldn't ask, and she wouldn't share hers. It was personal.</p><p>Hesitantly, she closed her fingers around Sea Hawk's.</p><p>He started to say something, so she blurted out: “Hordak captured She-ra and tried to use the sword to open a portal to another universe. We were almost all done for, but then like, we weren't.” She shrugged, flicking her braid over her shoulder. “You’re welcome, by the way.”</p><p>“Oh.” His eyes very wide, he glanced nervously towards the sea he’d just come from. “Well that was… much worse than I thought,” he laughed in a stressed sort of way.</p><p>Childishly pleased to have horrified him, she smirked. “Yeah, you know. No big.” Hoping she sounded casual, she asked, “What was it like out here?”</p><p>“As you can imagine, I was out on the sea!” He began, waving one of her hands dramatically towards the body of water in question. She allowed this to happen. “Fighting monsters, also saving the world, you know how it is.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. It felt expected.</p><p>“As I traversed the rolling waves,” he continued, waving her hands around more energetically as he entered full storytelling form. “A pure white light emerged from the horizon and swallowed everything in sight! Then…” he hesitated. She felt him looking at her, but her gaze was stuck stubbornly on his bandana. “…I had a very nice dream, actually.”</p><p>Her stomach flipped. She dropped his hands, crossing her arms around herself. “Oh. Cool.”</p><p>“Mermista?”</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds like, it was probably the portal.” Wow, the ocean. Super blue today.</p><p>“Why aren’t you looking at me?” He just sounded curious.</p><p>“I… might’ve had a dream too.” She was grinding her teeth.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Aaand he moved into her line of sight. She really should have thought of anything else to say before she got here.“It… may have actually, been… the same dream. Also, it might not, probably, have been a dream. Or, whatever.”</p><p>“What?!” Sea Hawk gasped. “Wait.” Frown. “…What does that mean?”</p><p>She groaned, running a hand down her face. Okay, they were doing this. “Bow and Adora said we got pulled into an alternate reality, where everything was,” and now her voice was barely a mumble. <em>“Perfect</em> or something, I don’t know.”</p><p>She chanced a look over at him. <em>Aaand </em>yeah, he was all but literally glowing. “…I was in your perfect reality?”</p><p>“And I was in yours!” she shot back. “So!”</p><p>He shrugged, amused. “Well, of course you were.”</p><p>She blushed, furious. Fine, he could have that one. That wasn't even what had gotten to her the most.</p><p>She glanced towards the castle. “…Did you see my parents there, too?"</p><p>He frowned, remembering. “Indeed, though your father has never been that nice to me.” Then he softened, looking over at her. “Your mother was quite amusing.”</p><p>She couldn’t help but give a tiny smile. “Yeah. She was.”</p><p>For a few moments, there was just the sound of the waves against the shore.</p><p>Sea Hawk opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Mermista let herself fall into him, hugging his waist tightly. He let out a little <em>oof! </em>of surprise on impact before folding his arms around her, dropping whatever it was he’d been about to say.</p><p>Her parents had both been there, been proud of her and the work she’d done for Salineas. They’d all been getting along, even with Sea Hawk. And she…</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Laughter.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Babe, come on, you're insane!”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>“And you love me!”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>More laughter. “Yeah. I d—”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>She shook her head, clearing out the memory. Weird, weird fake memory. Weird, fake Mermista.</p><p>(She'd been happy.)</p><p>“Was I more handsome? If that was possible.” Sea Hawk interrupted her thoughts. “I wasn't able to see myself.” He tugged curiously at his mustache.</p><p>“What?” She leaned back to frown up at him. “No? You looked the same.”</p><p>Same stupid mustache. Same haircut he’d done himself. Same dark, soft eyes. Same… overly excited expression.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no. </em>
</p><p>She shoved her hand into his face, but it was too late. “No—”</p><p>“Mermista says… I am <em>perrrr</em>feeeect!<em>”</em> he sang, muffled.</p><p><em>“Ughhh.” </em>She stomped off towards the castle. A brand new shanty followed her the whole way, and if she groaned dramatically but didn’t stop him, well. That could be okay.</p>
<hr/><p>When her father showed up unannounced later that evening, he didn’t say anything passive-aggressive about Sea Hawk’s presence in the castle, or the pirate’s hand in hers.</p><p>He did ask if they wouldn’t mind if he joined them for dinner.</p><p>It wasn’t perfect.</p><p>(Her father made 2 pointed comments about <em>what she could be doing with the kingdom,</em> and stopped himself from making at least 3 more.)</p><p>(Sea Hawk managed to light a side dish on fire.)</p><p>(Her dad made eye contact with her over desert. He looked… sorry.)</p><p>But it could be a start.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello there, Mermista's dad. </p><p>Fun fact: I did a version of this where the only people who experienced/remembered what happened in the alternate reality were the people who were actually in the Fright Zone at the time the portal went off, so Sea Hawk didn't know, and Mermista had to decide whether to tell him or not -- then I realized that couldn't make any sense considering Angella, so I scrapped it. Interesting to explore though.</p><p>Next chapter: <i>"Forward to a friendship adventure!"</i></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. After the disaster kidnapping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one's short, but it's also kinda the calm before the storm, so... Enjoy! ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first time in days, Mermista felt like herself again.</p><p>She took measure of the sea breeze on her face, her trident in her hand, and Sea Hawk beside her. It felt right.</p><p>It felt good.</p>
<hr/><p><em>“Wait.</em> That’s <em>what Scurvy was mad about?” Mermista sneered (in the middle of Sea Hawk’s explanation of why he’d had to do several backflips to avoid walking the plank). “Whatever. You're worth some property damage. What a wimp.”</em></p><p>
  <em>Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sea Hawk smile, not in the way he practically vibrated when she said or did something overwhelmingly cool, but… softer. </em>
</p><p><em>Imperiously, she continued: “When we get Salineas back, he is </em>not <em>trading with us.”</em></p>
<hr/><p>Sea Hawk had started his ridiculous shanty back up, having completely forgotten she'd forbidden it. Again.</p><p>This time, she didn't bother stopping him.</p><p><em>(The spirit of shanty is in my soul, Mermista! </em>he'd wailed at her before. There was no point in re-igniting that battle just now, she reasoned.)</p><p>She gazed up at him as he sang about friendship, exuberant as ever. They might've all been going through a rough patch, but this group had been almost as good for him as it had for her. The man cared about everything so freaking much. It was good to have people like Bow and the rest to turn that affection towards, good people, instead of people who'd take advantage or throw it back in his face.</p><p>Sometimes she wished she could care about anything half as much as Sea Hawk cared about whatever had his focus at the present moment.</p><p>Although, she had yet to make a plan that got any of them captured by the Horde for the sake of snapping people out of a funk, sooo… Yeah, she was fine how she was.</p><p>Sea Hawk grinned down at her, checking to see how she was reacting to his performance.</p><p>She was aware there were people around, people who could see them. Bow was straight-out staring at them (rude). But Mermista was happy. And she didn't bother hiding her smile.</p><p>
  <em>I think you're my best friend. </em>
</p><p>The thought didn’t surprise her half as much as felt like it should.</p><p>Her foot tapped to the beat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Adora, Glimmer &amp; Bow: [having a friendship crisis in the background]<br/>Mermista: … That’s fine, probably.</p><p>Next chapter is probably my favorite (besides the last): The Chip.</p><p>Speaking of: Still needs editing but the last chapter is DONE, and I'm so excited for you guys to read it. Stick with me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Enchanted Grotto - and after.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the war in high gear, Mermista and Sea Hawk still haven't gotten around to talking about what's going on between them... And now they might not get the chance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Anyone else read Animorphs? It was a formative influence.<br/>- Mermista holds a grudge like nobody's business and I love her for it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They hadn't been cautious enough, even after Elberon. Maybe it would've been different if the four of them had seen it first-hand. But the threat hadn't seemed that real yet, or at least like it could touch them.</p><p>Scorpia got the prize of the night — except it hadn't been Peekablu she'd found, but Double Trouble of all people. They might be facing bigger problems now, but Mermista definitely hadn't forgotten the shapeshifter's role in what happened to her kingdom, and she wasn't about to forgive.</p><p>The group had a hasty 3-1 vote in favor of Mermista standing watch at the door, so that Double Trouble might remain in one piece long enough to give them any useful information.</p><p>She'd been very busy fuming, backtracking through what they could’ve done differently. Not that it really mattered, considering they'd gone through all of this only to find a decidedly un-farsighted traitor. Back to square one, waiting for Adora and the others to return.</p><p>She hoped they'd hurry. Look, Mermista felt like she'd been doing a pretty solid job leading the Rebellion in their absence for the most part, but it was a lot. And then tonight, she'd gone and let her and Sea Hawk get off mission pretty much immediately, leaving Perfuma and Scorpia to do the actual legwork.</p><p>It would be so easy to put all the blame on their resident short-sighted arsonist... but if she was being honest, that wasn’t totally fair. If she’d wanted to, she could’ve left him behind that counter and searched on her own.</p><p>Truth was, she’d almost been having fun. They hadn't had much in the way of downtime for months now. She was one of the strongest fighters in the Rebellion, it just made sense for her to be out on the front lines as much as she could. She'd come back to camp and crash, and do it all again the next day. She could rest when they'd won.</p><p>For now, at the end of the day, she had a tent and a surprisingly fluffy pillow and Sea Hawk.</p><p>If his things ended up in her tent every time they made camp, sharing space was just efficient and also they were adults and there was a war on and it was nobody else's business, okay?</p><p>(Nobody ever mentioned it. There was one morning where Scorpia had grinned knowingly at her, but Mermista had chosen not to see that.)</p><p>There in the dark, when they were supposed to be asleep, they'd argue about which Mer-Mystery was the best, or make up their own stories to distract themselves from the world outside. Sometimes they whispered about what they might be doing, if the world wasn't falling apart. She'd tell him about the plans she'd had for her kingdom, and he helped her feel like they were still possible someday. </p><p>Sometimes they'd kiss, touch— but it was impossible to forget that they were barely separated from a camp full of people they wanted to look in the eye in the morning, so that never went very far.</p><p>More and more often, one or both of them were so tired they'd just hold each other, drifting off to fitful sleep.</p><p>They still never talked directly about what they were doing. How she felt.</p><p>But he knew. Right? He had to know.</p><p>
  <em>You are everything I’ve ever wanted. </em>
</p><p>Standing by the backstage door, Mermista covered her smile with her hand, feeling shy even though no one was there to see.</p><p>Oh, except for— <em>Him. </em></p><p>Wait, she had definitely left <em>him </em>tied up behind the bar.</p><p>And them. And—</p><p>She never even saw the one who put the chip on her neck.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>"—ista? Wh —— ou doing?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"M—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>MERMISTA, <strong>NO —" </strong></em>
</p><p>……</p><p>…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was a waking nightmare.</p><p>She felt far away most of the time. Things would happen, but she had no part in them. Her feet would walk, her hands would raise, water would jump as commanded.</p><p>
  <em>No. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No. It's not me, that’s <strong>mine —</strong></em>
</p><p>She remembered all the people it took to chip Scorpia, the fight draining from her eyes.</p><p>She remembered people she'd saved only the week before, now running from her and screaming, confused and terrified.</p><p>She remembered being in the Fright Zone, trying to drown Catra. She remembered not trying very hard to stop that, and slipping back under.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Mermista was curled up at the back of her own mind. Prime had a lot going on, she could focus a little more today.</p><p>Her friends were down there, fighting. She just wasn't sure <em>why. </em>Why there—?</p><p>She released that thought, let it skitter away. No thoughts for Prime to take and use.</p><p>He kept her and Scorpia back from the battle for a good while, not bothering until he realized the group on the ground was not going away.</p><p>When he finally sent them down, she felt her hold on herself slipping as his concentration grew.</p><p>In her head, she began to scream every shanty she could remember.</p><p>If Prime was going to listen to her thoughts, she was going to make damn sure he regretted it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em>F</em> <em>riends—</em></p><p>
  <em>—No — MINE</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—DON'T—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—him? </em>
</p><p>No.</p><p>Sea Hawk was there. He was there, and he was annoying, and she was <em>feeling,</em> everything at once as the magic that was supposed to be hers slammed him into the ground and he just <em>wouldn't stop getting back up.</em></p><p><em>"Why are you like this?!"</em> her body growled.</p><p>Had that been her? It felt like her. The part of her that was Prime might be frustrated, but she was too.</p><p>
  <em>Just stay down, stay <strong>down</strong> you brave beautiful idiot, why are you letting this happen—</em>
</p><p>"Because I love you, dearest."</p><p>
  <em>Oh</em>
</p><p>Mermista took a breath that was hers for the first time in weeks.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mermista ;-; </p><p>Where do they go from here? I’ll be posting two chapters in a row tomorrow that start to answer that question! </p><p>Speaking of posting… “so they never went very far in camp” she said. I mayyyy have another fic where that is a lie. If you want some wartime smut, I gotchoo. It’s over the line into explicit, but not heavily so.<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129137</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Aftermath.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone's back together, and they've all reached the happy ending! </p><p>What now?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These last few chapters are a good time to bring up that "I Choose You" by Sara Bareilles was heavily on my mind during this fic, and might’ve even been the title if it didn’t make me keep thinking of Pokemon.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ooiLP_zqnFs</p><p>It's a brand new world. Let's do this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They'd won.</p><p>Prime was gone. Their planet was safe… if very plant-filled. (Perfuma was basically floating with glee.)</p><p>Castaspella and Micah decided to head back that night to the comparatively untouched Mystacor; they'd take stock of what was still there and prepare for the likely event that their magic would be needed in the coming days.</p><p>Entrapta had latched onto the idea of showing home to her Hordaks, and had rushed off in the direction of Dryl after remembering to say goodbye to them all, promising to contact them as soon as she could.</p><p>To say that Mermista was glad Hordak wouldn't be sticking around was a massive understatement, but she still worried for her friend as she watched the three of them disappear together over the hills.</p><p>The rest of them, not quite ready to separate so soon, decided to have one last campout. In the morning, they’d get up and figure out the first steps of putting a planet back together, but for tonight, they scattered mattresses and pillows and blankets around outside in the newly grown greenery, basking in the feeling of <em>freedom</em>, for the first real time in their young lives.</p><p>Naturally, they began swapping stories of <em>what you missed,</em> but so many questions started crossing back and forth that eventually Bow, reasonable as ever, called for them to all stop and start from the beginning. Together, they told the story of everything that had happened, slowly weaving together the full picture for all present.</p><p>The mood zigged and zagged; most tried to keep it lighthearted and factual, but nothing could separate it from the fact that they’d just fought a war and survived by miracle.</p><p>When they got to Mermista’s part in the final battle, everyone automatically looked to Sea Hawk, expecting him to recount the tale with his usual flair. It might have been better if he did.</p><p>But Sea Hawk hesitated, and looked at Mermista. Mermista stared back.</p><p>So Glimmer took over.</p><p>Mermista wasn't sure which was more mortifying: The fact that she'd been a seriously terrifying threat right up until she got distracted by one person, or the fact that a whole group of them had all had front row seats to… to… <em>that. </em></p><p>Look, they might all be her friends and saviors of the universe or whatever, but if Glimmer didn't shut up and stop grinning about how Sea Hawk had brought Mermista back to herself with the <em>power of loooove,</em> Mermista was going to drown her for real.</p><p>(Besides, she’d overheard that apparently, Adora had saved them all by making out with Catra? So.)</p><p>While the monsters she called friends laughed and <em>aww’d </em>through Glimmer’s retelling, Mermista kept her eyes on Sea Hawk like a lifeline. He smiled goofily back at her from where he was sitting with Scorpia and Perfuma.</p><p>The distance had been for her benefit. She knew that <em>he</em> knew she was thinking about diving to the bottom of the ocean forever, until everyone had forgotten she might have feelings that could be observed and known.</p><p>But those thoughts were a lot quieter than they used to be.</p><p>With a dramatic sigh, she leaned over and grabbed his shirt, dragging him to sit between her legs, his back to her front.</p><p>(He made a <em>meep!</em> sound, which frankly, was almost worth the whole thing.)</p><p>Hooking her chin over his shoulder, she scowled at them all, daring <em>anyone</em> to make a big deal.</p><p>Several of them (Scorpia) immediately started making That Face, with the shiny eyes and everything, but Mermista ignored it.</p><p>Whatever. She squeezed his waist and leaned her head against his. They could all just, deal. Okay?</p><p>Sea Hawk settled back against her, and she felt him let out a content sigh.</p><p>She smiled.</p><p>
  <em>Okay. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>♥♥♥</p><p>I posted two chapters at once, so if you're reading this on posting day, don't miss the next one — it's sleepover time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Later that night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eventually somebody started yawning, and it was all over from there.</p><p>As she settled down next to Sea Hawk, with Perfuma curled up just a few feet away from them, Mermista felt contentment wash over her. She knew she’d change her mind when Bow started snoring, but for now it was actually kind of nice, being able to hear everyone breathing around her, safe and alive and free.</p><p>But something was nagging at her.</p><p>“Sea Hawk?” she whispered to his back.</p><p>He turned over, looking sleepy but fond. “Yes, dearest?”</p><p>Her heart skipped. Okay, <em>that</em>. They needed to talk about that.</p><p>But they were lying on the ground, surrounded by other people who’d already been witness to more than enough today.</p><p>Instead, she leaned in to kiss him, softly. Trying, like she normally did, to say what she meant without words.</p><p>But, well. It had been an exceptionally long few weeks, and there was a lot to say, so could they really be blamed that—</p><p>“Get a room, you two,” teased Perfuma’s voice from out of the darkness.</p><p>They both froze.</p><p>Then — “I wish,” Mermista grumbled back.</p><p>Sea Hawk choked.</p><p>“Oh my—Mer<em>mista!” </em>came Perfuma’s reply, scandalized but amused.</p><p>“What, what’d she say?” Scorpia.</p><p>“What are you guys—?”</p><p>“Good NIGHT.” Mermista declared. A wave of sleepy giggles broke out across the group, cresting and petering out as they all settled back down.</p><p>She could just barely make out Sea Hawk’s questioning expression in the starlight. She shrugged and shook her head. <em>Later. </em>Nodding, he (quietly) brushed his lips over her forehead, and she snuggled in against his chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The gang is here! Mermista’s been focused on her own stuff, but I do love the entire cast, so I’m glad I got some group time in. </p><p>Are these two ever going to talk about it?? Man I hope so, there's only one more chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The day after the world didn’t end  - (Illustrated)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go. Thank you for sticking with me!</p><p>I listened to “You Got Me” by Ingrid Michaelson on repeat while writing this chapter.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Orq5sZXfGo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They all slept terribly, of course.</p><p>One person wakes up screaming, and then just as you’re starting to settle down again, you think you hear someone else crying, and you’re trying to not to hear the person whispering to them…</p><p>You get the idea.</p><p>Plus, it turned out Glimmer <em>also</em> snored, so.</p><p>In the morning, they all stumbled around groggily, conversations rising and falling in murmurs.</p><p>Eventually, Bow turned to Glimmer and asked, “So… what now? Today now, I mean.”</p><p>Glimmer looked up from where her and Adora were, for some reason, tying grass together into a long rope. “Oh. We should probably head back to Bright Moon.” Realizing everyone else had stopped their conversations to listen, she added: “You can all come along! We can keep working together, figure out a plan for moving forward.”</p><p>Mermista was the first to speak. “To do that… We need to know what’s going on in the rest of Etheria.” She sighed, glancing in the direction Entrapta had disappeared. “I need to get back to Salineas.”</p><p>“I should see what’s happening back home too,” Frosta reluctantly admitted.</p><p>"We'll come with you, if that's all right," Netossa said to Glimmer, Spinerella nodding beside her.</p><p>Perfuma and Scorpia stayed silent, awkwardly glancing at each other. Come to think of it, Mermista had yet to see either of them leave each other’s side since the battle ended. <em>Interesting. </em></p><p>“You guys don’t have to go yet,” Adora piped up, disappointed and hiding it badly.</p><p>Mermista had to admit, she wasn’t in any hurry to say goodbye, but… “It’s been too long, I need to go home and see for myself what’s… what’s left,” she swallowed, fighting to keep her usual unaffected drawl. Sea Hawk put his hand on her shoulder and she reached up to squeeze it. “Who knows?" She forced a smile. "Maybe She-ra's magic just fixed everything and we don't have anything to do."</p><p>They all chuckled in a way that sounded like nobody believed that, but <em>wouldn't it be nice? </em></p><p>"Contact us as soon as you can?" Glimmer asked anxiously.</p><p>Mermista nodded with the rest. "We’ll work out a plan for what’s next. Together.”</p><p>Then Bow said: “All right, everybody in!” and before she could protest, Mermista was in the middle of the most chaotic group hug of all time.</p><p>Squished in between Sea Hawk and Glimmer, she ended up making eye contact with Catra. Who was good now, apparently.</p><p>Mermista narrowed her eyes.</p><p>Catra looked nervous.</p><p>Mermista smiled.</p><p>Catra scowled.</p><p>
  <em>Heh. </em>
</p><p>As the circle dissolved and the more personal goodbyes started, she turned to Sea Hawk, who hadn’t chimed in.</p><p>He looked… uncertain, and she realized that until now, she’d just been assuming he’d be coming with her. Her heart sank. She missed Salineas, but he had to miss the open sea just as much. What if he just wanted to find a boat and … go?</p><p>“Uh, so…” She crossed her arms. “You didn’t say where you were planning on going.”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow, taking a moment to answer. “…Where do you think I should go?”</p><p>She blinked. “I mean… Y’know, the world’s your oyster or whatever. You can go wherever you want.”</p><p>His lips quirked. “That, my dear, is not what I asked.”</p><p>Mermista felt a stab of frustration. He knew, he <em>knew, </em>what she wanted to say! Why was he making this so difficult?</p><p>“I…” Frosta brushed past her, reminding Mermista that everyone around them was packing up and getting ready to leave, while the two of them were just standing there. “...I could use a ride back."</p><p>Over Sea Hawk's shoulder, Bow winced and shook his head. Mermista scooted over so she couldn't see him.</p><p>Sea Hawk was still smiling, but now there was something else there she couldn’t quite read. “I don’t, ah, currently have a ship.” He flourished his arms to indicate the boat-lacking clearing around them.</p><p>Aiming for nonchalant, she shrugged. “Head for the coast, figure something out?” <em>Say yes. </em></p><p>A wide smile spread across his face. “Adventure it is, then!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Mermista felt strangely bereft. It had been months of living in close quarters, constant noise and action. And now, it was just the two of them and the quiet of the still-blooming Etherian middle of nowhere.</p><p>Sea Hawk was singing as they walked, because of course he was. This one was a story, something about a sailor and a mermaid and a sea monster. She was pretty sure they were all going to become friends by the end of the song.</p><p>Sea Hawk was a man of many contradictions. This included the fact that he actually had a nice voice— when he wasn’t showing off. Not that she'd ever tell him that.</p><p>Or, maybe she should?</p><p>She gnawed on her bottom lip. With the lack of other distractions, she was free to focus on—</p><p>
  <em>Because I love you, dearest. </em>
</p><p>The words just kept coming back to her. She pressed a hand over her heart, trying to will the stupid thing to slow down.</p><p>She'd known, okay? Mermista wasn't stupid. The way he looked at her, and all he did for her… what other reason was there for him to have stuck around so long?</p><p>But hearing it made it real.</p><p>It scared her, bone-deep. It felt like a lot, holding someone's heart in your hands. It felt heavy, and fragile. She didn't know how to hold it, what if she dropped it, or squeezed too tight?</p><p>But then, hadn't she been holding it all this time?</p><p>"Sea Hawk," she started, determined.</p><p>He glanced at her curiously, then stopped in place when he saw she wasn't walking anymore. "Dearest, are you all right?"</p><p><em>There it was again!</em> "Yes!" she snapped automatically. "...No?"</p><p>He still looked concerned, but it was mostly confused now.</p><p><em>Get it together, you're the Princess of the freaking seas, </em>she reminded herself. Straightening out her shoulders, she took a calming breath and tried again. "We should talk." Yeah, that sounded good. "...right?" Okay, not that.</p><p>"What, ah, what would you like to talk about?" He looked a little hopeful, but a lot nervous, so maybe they were on the same page.</p><p>"When I was chipped," she started, and she saw his face fall with worry before <em>green </em>took over her vision. She closed her eyes against the images that tried to resurface. <em>Not now! </em>she snapped at them. <em>One thing at a time, I'll deal with you LATER.</em></p><p>Shaken, she opened her eyes. He'd moved closer, hands raised like he wasn't sure if he should reach for her or not.</p><p>She waved him off. <em>Focus,</em> Mermista. Her insides were a mess, but she was stubborn, and she could do this.</p><p>"In the fight, you said," she hesitated, and his eyes widened. "You, uh. Well, you know what you said," she finished lamely.</p><p>"That I love you," he said.</p><p>Her face burned.</p><p>"How can you just <em>say</em> it?" she whispered, covering her face with her hands.</p><p>Sea Hawk looked a little sad, and scared, but she could still see it. The way he always looked at her. Not the infatuation of their early days, when she was just someone pretty and witty and an adventure worth trying for. But something fond, patient. Still adoring, but because he knew her now, knew her and still liked her.</p><p>What was in her eyes, when she looked at him?</p><p>“When I had that stupid chip…" she said, staring at the ground. "I couldn't do anything I wanted, <em>say</em> anything I wanted. And, like…” Sighing, she ran a hand down her face. “I spent so much of my life like that already." She looked at him, and knew he understood what she meant.</p><p>"Mermista, I never—"</p><p>"Wait, just," she held up a hand, "let me try."</p><p>He nodded, giving her space.</p><p>She heaved out a breath. "I'm not gonna like, suddenly get super awesome at saying exactly what I'm feeling, okay. I'm still me." She gave him a small smirk, and he smiled knowingly back.</p><p>"But… I want to try. So…" she squared her shoulders. "Here goes."</p><p>She looked into his eyes, so soft and full of wonder.</p><p>Her courage petered out. “Ok wait, don't look at me.”</p><p>His eyes shut.</p><p>She missed them immediately. “Wait. No! That's not. <em>Urrrrgh.” </em></p><p>The full force of his stare (now amused, but still adoring) returned to her.</p><p>Fully aware she was being ridiculous but not sure how to stop, she peeked out at him from between her fingers. "Maybe like… if we go somewhere dark?"</p><p>A slow grin spread over his face. “Mood lighting? Dearest, I thought you wanted to <em>talk?”</em></p><p>"Shut <em>up,”</em> she growled, shoving at his chest as he laughed. “You're so annoying! I can't believe I'm in love with you.”</p><p>He stopped laughing. A barrage of emotions flashed across his face, settling on pure joy.</p><p>"Yeah," she whispered, feeling her smile grow to match his.</p><p>He didn't say anything.</p><p>She squinted at him. “... Are you going to cry?”</p><p>“Perhaps!” his voice broke.</p><p>She laughed. “Come here, you big goober.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he tucked his face into her shoulder.</p><p>She melted into him, fully appreciating for the first time just how well they fit together.</p><p>"I missed you," he sighed.</p><p>Throat tight, she just nodded, reaching up to stroke her fingers through his hair.</p><p>They stood there like that for a while.</p><p>“I’m exhausted,” she admitted.</p><p>“Me too,” he sniffled.</p><p>She laughed.</p><p>After another minute, he pulled back, taking her hands. His eyes were a little red, which shouldn't be cute, but it was, and oh, nobody could help her now.</p><p>He swung their hands back and forth. “I supposed we had better get you home, hm?”</p><p>Mermista’s heart stuttered. “Salineas… It’s been so long.” She looked out over the horizon. “I don’t even know what’s left.”</p><p>“Buildings can be rebuilt,” he reminded her. “We’ve saved the people. They will come back, they’re strong.” He squeezed her hands. “Like their Princess.”</p><p>Her heart was going to absolutely burst. “Come with me.”</p><p>He looked at her like maybe she was confused. “Well, yes… I am bringing you back… ”</p><p>“No.” She shook her head. “I mean, <em>stay </em>with me. Help me rebuild Salineas, make it better.”</p><p>His mouth dropped open. “You— Yes! Absolutely!" he swept her up into his arms and then pulled back so quickly she almost got whiplash. "But Mermista," he ducked closer to search her eyes, "are you sure? I'm not exactly known for building things,” he laughed self-deprecatingly.</p><p>She had to smirk at that, but nodded too. “Yes! Sea Hawk, look… You didn't grow up a Princess, and you've seen so much of the rest of the world… The way you do things is, uhh…" she paused. "...unique. And—"</p><p>"What were you going to say?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her. "What were you going to say, you <em>said</em> 'unique,' but you were going to say something else."</p><p>"That's not— The point is—"</p><p>"Mermista!"</p><p>"WEIRD, okay! The way you do things is weird, and I—hey, let me finish!"</p><p>He'd dropped her hands, pouting, and she snatched them back up before he could move away from her.</p><p>"Look," she tried again, "in the beginning I didn't get it, you frustrated me <em>so </em>much… and really, you still do…"</p><p>"This isn't getting better."</p><p>She groaned loudly. <em>"I like it, </em>alright? You do things I would never think of, you see things that I miss. And I… " She looked down at their hands. "I'm kinda... a little bit... <em>nervous,</em> okay?" She took a steadying breath. "Salineas needs me. Before, I was just keeping things going, but I want to do better. I want to make it <em>awesome."</em> She looked up at him hopefully. "I want your help. Please?"</p><p>An overwhelmed little smile was slowly blooming across his face, but before he could answer, she interrupted him. "And look, you can go off on your ships, still have your adventures and all. Just… Come back." She squeezed his hands. "Come back to me."</p><p>Oh, he was tearing up again. "You're saying so many things today."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"I'm very proud of you."</p><p>"Thanks, can I stop now?"</p><p>Laughing, he swooped down and kissed her. Her hands curled in the lapels of his jacket to tug him closer, but he pulled back just enough to say, "Yes. Yes to all of it. Everything and anything you want."</p><p>"Then I want to be kissing you again," she tried to grumble, but knew he could hear the smile in her voice.</p><p>"Love you," he said quietly.</p><p>Her heart fluttered again. With her eyes squeezed firmly shut she whispered, "Love you too."</p><p>Then she shifted her grip to dip him down and kiss him senseless.</p><p>He all but <em>shrieked </em>at the sudden change in altitude, but recovered well; throwing his arms around her and kissing back with enthusiasm.</p><p>After a few minutes, she tilted them back up, where they stood grinning breathlessly at each other.</p><p><em>"Ughhh," </em>Mermista groaned dramatically, running her hands up his chest. "This is going to be such a long trip."</p><p>Sea Hawk grinned even wider.</p><p>"NO."</p><p>
  <em>"ADVENTURE!!!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tell the world that we finally got it all right</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I choose you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And they lived ridiculously ever after. ♥</p><p>Thank you for reading!! I very much hope you enjoyed. Your comments and kudos give me life, I love hearing what you liked, or even just a keysmash :D </p><p>I'm on Tumblr as @Jicklet if you want to yell with me about capable characters who are bad at feelings and the bighearted fools who love them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>